


На празднике у Сатан-Клауса

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Demons, Inappropriate Humor, Oral Sex, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинпачи учили не играть с едой, но в этом случае он сделает исключение — ведь нужно исполнить последнее желание Пандемониум-сан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На празднике у Сатан-Клауса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

Наступила осень, отцвела капуста... В Эдо начался сезон гриппа, и Гинтоки пребывал в расстроенных чувствах. Дело в том, что его ангел, его фея солнечной погоды Ана Кецуно уже третий день не показывалась на телевиденьи. Вместо неё прогноз погоды читала Ана Ханано. Но это, конечно, совсем не АНАлогичная замена. Потому Гинтоки даже с постели вставать по утрам не хотелось — какой смысл, если нельзя начать день с, казалось, лишь ему предназначенной улыбки красавицы Кецуно. Впрочем, Шинпачи говорил, что Гинтоки не хочет вставать потому, что у него синдром патологической лени. Мальчишка, что он понимает в любви!

Так что, когда к Мастерам-на-все-руки позвонили в дверь, Гинтоки только вяло откликнулся:  
— Сегодня не работаем!  
Ещё не хватало заниматься всякой прозаичной ерундой типа поиска пропавших кошек во время такой душевной травмы.

Шинпачи из кухни сейчас же завопил:  
— Нет, работаем! У нас и так есть нечего, чтобы ещё и от работы отказываться!  
— Вот и посмотри, кого там принесло, я вставать не собираюсь! — крикнул в ответ Гинтоки. Что сказал Шинпачи, никто не услышал из-за треска ломаемой двери. Тут уж пришлось и Гинтоки встать и посмотреть, что происходит.

— Гедомару-сан! — удивлённо воскликнул Шинпачи, прибежавший на шум.

Действительно, это была демоническая шикигами Аны Кецуно. Гинтоки рефлекторно запустил руку в кимоно и потрогал, на месте ли яйца — при прошлой встрече с Гедомару они сильно пострадали...

— Зачем пришла? — нелюбезно спросил Гинтоки.  
— Моей хозяйке нужна ваша помощь, — начала Гедомару. Гинтоки сразу же мысленно уплыл в розовые мечты: «Ах, Кецуно-сан, вы полагаетесь на меня!»  
— Она только что переболела гриппом и пока очень слаба...  
«О, я буду лучшей сиделкой, компрессы, лекарства, что угодно!»  
— А в мире демонов большой праздник, и семья Кецуно должна в нём участвовать, чтобы не потерять престиж...  
«А ещё говорят, полезно спиртиком обтираться, от температуры. Кецуно-сан, я намажу тебя им, намажу полностью!» — у Гинтоки от этой мысли потекли слюнки.  
— Нужно взять с собой побольше шикигами, но у хозяйки хватает сил вызвать только меня...  
«Она поймёт, какой я заботливый, лучше меня ей никто не подойдёт!»  
— Так что от вас требуется изобразить шикигами семьи Кецуно на празднике у Сатан-Клауса! — закончила Гедомару.  
— Нет, ни за что! — возопил Шинпачи. Очевидно, у него в памяти уж очень хорошо отложился прошлый раз. Однако Гинтоки, хотя он тогда пострадал больше других, решительно прекратил протесты.  
— Ты же сам только что шизовал, что есть нечего? Вот он, наш шанс заработать! — - провозгласил Гинтоки. «И мой шанс наконец показать Кецуно-сан, что я идеал!» — мысленно добавил он.  
— Но Гин-сан, это слишком опасно! - занервничал Шинпачи.  
— Да не дрейфь, мы же один раз уже так делали. Нужно только замаскироваться. У тебя костюмчик остался?

Шинпачи замялся. Одевать позорный костюм не хотелось.

— Знаю, что остался, ты же запасливый. Доставай, надевай! — приказал Гинтоки.

Шинпачи пришлось послушаться. Он переоделся и вернулся в гостиную. Там к Гинтоки и Гедомару уже присоединилась Кагура, возвратившаяся с прогулки с Садахару. У всех троих на лицах показались почти идентичные ухмылки, явно намекающие, что костюм Шинпачи не красил.

— Нет, я не могу так, я его сниму! — - Шинпачи дёрнул молнию костюма. И тут мироздание в очередной раз повернулось к Шинпачи тылом — молнию заело и позорный костюм не снимался.  
Кагура не выдержала и заржала вслух. Гинтоки хлопнул Шинпачи по плечу — Всё нормально, Пацуан, тебе даже идёт. Очень аутентично!

И тоже заржал. Шинпачи поклялся припомнить им обоим этот миг позора. Ведь они сами небось оденут что-то поприличнее! А кстати...

— Гин-сан, Кагура-чан, а у вас ведь нет костюмов! — сказал он.  
— Одежду с прошлого раза мы для вас использовать не можем, вас узнают, — подала голос Гедомару.  
— А меня не узнают? Я что, пустое место?! — возмутился Шинпачи. Его все проигнорировали.  
— Можно обмотаться туалетной бумагой, будем мумиями, так-то вот! — предложила Кагура.  
— Не позволю! И так на туалетную бумагу столько денег уходит, не хватало ещё её переводить! — запротестовал Шинпачи. Его опять проигнорировали.  
— Может у нас ещё где-нибудь валяется что-то подходящее? — Гинтоки мыслил более практично.  
— У нас есть костюм Макото-чан, — предложил Шинпачи. Он действительно был хозяйственным, и сохранил костюм маскота Шинсенгуми.  
— Отлично, там как раз нужны два человека! Получится отличный кентавр! — порадовался Гинтоки.

Шинпачи пришлось достать костюм Макото-чан.

— Эй, я не буду задницей лошади! — сразу отказалась Кагура.  
— А я тоже не могу быть задницей, там мало места. И вообще, это не лошадь, это кентавр. Так что это даже почётно, — успокоил её Гинтоки.  
Они кое-как натянули костюм. Зрелище было жалким. А потом на спине кентавра треснула ткань и из прорехи показалась Кагура.  
— Кагура-чан, ты что делаешь! Ты испортила Макото-чан! — завопил Шинпачи. Ведь зашивать потом придётся ему!  
— Я сказала, не буду задницей, ага. Теперь мы двухголовый кентавр! — ответила Кагура.  
— Дондаке! — в отчаяньи ответил Шинпачи. Больше ему нечего было сказать.  
— Отлично, — без эмоций произнесла Гедомару. — Раз все готовы, пойдём.

Шинпачи радовало одно — им не пришлось идти по улицам в таком виде. Гедомару, с помощью какой-то магии шикигами, их сразу переместила в дом семьи Кецуно. Ана уже их ждала. Шинпачи подивился её выдержке — она даже бровью не повела при виде двухголового кентавра. 

— Здравствуйте, Йорузия. Спасибо, что согласились помочь! — приветливо произнесла она.  
— Вообще-то мы Йорозуя, — педантично поправил Шинпачи, но Гинтоки ему тут же зажал рот. Ана притворилась, что ничего не заметила и сказала:  
— Раз все в сборе, можем отправляться. Гедомару, включай портальную пушку!

Шинпачи занервничал — это прозвучало подозрительно. Но оказалось, что эта пушка, во-первых, выглядела пристойно, в отличие от Циклонной Нео Армстронг Реактивной Генераторной Пушки, а во-вторых, только проделала в стене дыру, сквозь которую виднелось фиолетовое небо, деформированные деревья и всяческие чудовища. Мир демонов!

Ана первой вошла в портал, а за ней последовали и остальные. Они очутились у огромной сцены под открытым небом. 

— Злобный вечер всем! Сатан-Клаус приветствует вас! — со сцены вещал здоровенный рогатый демон. — Наш праздник посвящён вкусной и здоровой... То есть, людям! Мы проДЕМОНстрируем вам изнаси... то есть, эротическое шоу! А гвоздём вечера будет человеческое жертвоприношение!  
— Жертвоприношение? Он это всерьёз?! — Шинпачи в тихой панике потряс Гинтоки за плечо. — Нам нельзя тут оставаться!  
— Кончай дёргаться, будь мужиком! — шикнул на него Гинтоки.  
— Да, я хочу посмотреть, ага! — добавила Кагура.  
— Через час начнутся соревнования дрессированных шикигами не на жизнь, а на смерть! Готовьтесь делать ставки! — бодро объявил демон. - А пока Красные Горячие Демонические Перцы исполнят для вас свой знаменитый Нинген Факер!

Ана Кецуно глянула в сторону Мастеров-на-все-руки и сказала:  
— Со мной останется Гедомару, а вы можете пока тут часик погулять. Только не попадите в какие-нибудь неприятности, к соревнованиям вы мне нужны живыми!

Гинтоки сразу расплылся в улыбке — ну как же, Кецуно-сан беспокоится о его сохранности. А вот Шинпачи не порадовало продолжение фразы. Это что же, после соревнования они могут и помирать? Ситуация выглядела неприятной.  
Кагура с энтузиазмом потащила Гинтоки знакомиться с местным колоритом, Шинпачи угрюмо плёлся за ними. Внезапно его окликнули.

— Шинпачи-сама? Неужели это Вы?

Он огляделся и не поверил своим глазам. На лотке уличного торговца лежала...

— Пандемониум-сан? Но как? Почему ты здесь?

Это действительно была она, и выглядела так же, как Шинпачи её запомнил. У него даже на сердце защемило, когда он вспомнил, при каких трагических обстоятельствах им пришлось расстаться в прошлый раз. 

Пандемониум грустно улыбнулась:  
— Шинпачи-кун, ты же знаешь, что происходит с такими девушками, как я, в мире демонов...

Шинпачи стиснул зубы. Нет, этого он не мог допустить! Он не хотел потерять её снова.

— Пандемониум-сан, я спасу тебя! Где продавец? — денег у Шинпачи было всего ничего, но, возможно, хватило бы, чтобы выкупить её.

— Не знаю. Неважно. Шинпачи-сама, главное, что я увидела Вас! Теперь, что бы ни случилось, я встречу будущее с улыбкой, ведь Шинпачи-сама... — тут Пандемониум покраснела и попыталась прикрыть лицо, но её лапки были слишком коротки, и она смогла только нелепо пошевелить ими. Зато Шинпачи сумел сполна насладиться её милым румянцем. Он и сам засмущался. 

— Пандемониум-сан, я... — начал он.  
— Я хотела попросить... — одновременно с ним сказала она.

Казалось, воздух вокруг них розовел, покрывался блёстками и спонтанно генерировал цветочные лепестки, настолько романтична была атмосфера. 

— Пожалуйста, говори ты первая! — галантно предложил Шинпачи.  
— Шинпачи-сама, я хочу Вам отососать! 

Розовые лепестки сразу завяли. 

— A? — только и смог вымолвить Шинпачи.  
Пандемониум смущённо поёрзала на прилавке.

— Я понимаю, это очень внезапно, но это наш последний шанс, и я хотела бы доставить Шинпачи-сама удовольствие. Я хотела бы, чтобы ты помнил об этом, даже когда меня уже не будет. Но если Шинпачи-сама не хочет... — она моргнула, и в глазах её появились слёзы.

Шинпачи не выдержал. Конечно, он всегда думал, что будет хранить девственность до того момента, когда его богиня Оцу-чан наконец снизойдёт до своего самого преданного фаната. Но отказать Пандемониум-сан было немыслимо, ведь это, можно сказать её последняя воля!

— Хочу! — внезапно хриплым голосом сказал Шинпачи. Он решительно шагнул к прилавку и рванул молнию костюма. Ничего, что заело, потом он всё починит. Сейчас главное — достать член! После пяти минут упорной борьбы либидо победило ткань, и Шинпачи наконец смог выпутать из складок одежды своего Шин-чана. Он даже удивился себе, что у него стоит в такой в целом трагичный момент. 

Но Пандемониум-сан это, кажется, польстило. Она подкарабкалась к краю прилавка. Шинпачи задержал дыхание. Её розовые губки коснулись члена Шинпачи. Тот охнул. Неужели это действительно происходит с ним? Шинпачи подумал, что это самое прекрасное чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал. И тут...

— Эй, парень, ты что там делаешь с моим товаром?!

 

 _Омаке_

— А, вот вы где, пора возвращаться, — сказала Гедомару, увидев Кагуру и Гинтоки.  
— Хорошо, сейчас только Шинпачи найдём!  
— А это не он там у лотка с пандемониумами? — спросила Гедомару.

Они пригляделись.

— Он как-то неправильно пандемониума ест, — заметила Гедомару.

Гинтоки и Кагура не ответили, они блевали.


End file.
